


The noble and his love

by twoheartsx



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Fluff, Immortality, Implied Rough Sex, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire Turning, human cloud, implied vampire sex, kinda based on it but at the same time not, loosely based on seraph of the end, mostly based on the noble blood, vampire zack fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has always been in the service of nobles now he will get his reward for his loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The noble and his love

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea the other day and I just had to write it. Let me know what you guys think.

The wind blew softly, causing a chill to run down the blond haired boys back. He felt lips press to his neck, placing soft kisses along his pale skin. The black haired male who stood behind him let out soft sounds of pleasure. He licked over the blonds neck, slowly sinking his fangs into soft skin. Into that spot that brought the blond the most pleasure. The blond released a moan as those poison laced daggers dug into his skin. An icy venom filling his veins, causing the blonds body to be filled with a pleasure most humans never get the chance to know. One anyone would kill to know the feeling of. He had been living in the city for over a year now. He was attempting to work his way up to being in the royals. At the moment he was just someone who gave blood to one of the nobles. Basically a servant to the higher ups. He felt the black haired vampire pull his fangs out of his neck, licking over the wound. The blond reached up, feeling the slightly bruised flesh under his fingers. It hurt and yet the venom was under his skin still. It felt like a slight tingling making the blond shutter. He turned around when he heard a laugh escape the royal blood. He blushed slightly, seeing those mesmerizing eyes. Green mixed with blue that seemed to glow. Part of the blond was sure they did glow. Vampires were such fascinating creatures. He felt a gloved hand run along his cheek.

"You are the most beautiful human I've ever laid eyes on." The royal blood said, rubbing his thumb along the blonds face. The blond closed his blue eyes, feeling the dark haired noble caress his face. The blond haired boy had been attempting to join the army. A vampire army that was attempting to surpress the humans. The world was at war. Vampires against humans. Humans who hadn't been taken by the vampires were working on a resistance. When the vampires had began taken humans the pretty blond boy was sure he was done for. That's what the tall black haired vampires with eyes that charmed saved him and took him in. The boy was thankful for this. His vampire master had become more of a friend and lover than an owner. The blond boy softly pressed his lips to the black haired vampires. He felt a tongue slip into his mouth, a soft sound escaping him. The taste of his own blood filled his mouth, but he didn't pull back. The dark haired vampire pulled away, running his fingers over the blonds lips. Cloud slowly opened his mouth, feeling Zack's fingers slip inside. Cloud gagged a bit at the feeling of cloth against his tongue. The dark haired vampire withdrew his hand. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Licking gloves is like licking a napkin." Cloud said, shuttering. Zack started laughing, ruffling the spikes of golden softness. He removed his gloves, placing his hands on ether side of the blonds face. He rubbed his thumb over the young humans cheek, feeling the softness of the boys skin under his fingers. So fragile, so perfect.

"I have good news for you spiky." Zack said, smiling. Cloud eyed Zack's fangs, a feeling of excitement running through his body. He looked into those blue eyes that seemed to glow. Those eyes that held him. "You've been accepted to be in the army." Zack says, running his fingers through Cloud's spiky hair. Cloud's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Really?!" He asked. Excitement was apparent in his voice. Zack nodded his head.

"I asked Genesis and he approved it." Zack said. Cloud was so happy. He was finally fulfilling his dream. He would get to fight, he would help those who helped him. The vampires had been kinder to him than the humans. He had been bullied growing up, never fitting in. The vampires had always treated him kind. Maybe it was due to the fact a noble had taken a liking to him and kept him by his side constantly.

"Really someone as high of blood as him thinks I'm ready to join?" Cloud asked. He was surprised. Genesis was one of the highest of the noble vampires. If he found somebody worthy and personally asked them to join was a privilege in itself. Zack nodded his head.

"I told him how you have a blind loyalty to the vampires and I have taught you how to fight and he approved of you joining." Zack said. He could tell Cloud was happy. The blond looked like he wanted to cry. Zack thought it was so cute. Never in his immortal life had he ever seen someone as cute as Cloud. "You know what joining the army means though?" Zack asked. Cloud nodded his head.

"I have to become a vampire." Cloud says. Zack had explained it many times. If Cloud was to join them in the fight he would have to give up his humanity. It was a price the blond, blue eyed boy was willing to pay. Zack smiled, pressing his lips to Cloud's.

"You're going to make the most beautiful vampire of them all." Zack said, kissing Cloud's jawline to his neck. He pulled back, placing his own wrist to his lips, sinking his fangs into it. Zack took a mouth full of blood, pressing his lips to Cloud's. He felt the blond boy open his mouth, allow Zack to spit the poisonous blood into his mouth. Accepting his fate. Zack felt Cloud go stiff, screams muffled by Zack's mouth. Zack pulled back, feeling the small blond fall against his body. Cloud was panting, eyes wide. Zack picked the blond up, carrying him over to the bed, sitting down with the lithe male in his arms. Zack ran his hand through soft blond spikes. He started as Cloud's eyes got a cat-like look to them. When he opened his mouth he had fangs. Zack buried Cloud's face in his neck. Cloud making a moaning sound as he took in the dark haired vampire scent. It was stronger than before and it made Cloud's head feel even more fuzzy than before. Cloud couldn't resist as his fangs sank into Zack. Both released a moan. Cloud pulled his fangs out, crushing his lips into Zack's. His body felt so hot and he needed to get some release. Zack just wasn't close enough. Cloud gripped the black haired males hair, pulling it as he roughly kissed him. He felt the black haired vampire noble grip his hips roughly. Cloud didn't know what came over him. All he knew was he had to feel every inch of Zack.

Cloud lied in bed, starring at the ceiling. Feathers from a few pillows were floating in the air. The room was a bit, well how should it be put, messy. Cloud was sure he and Zack had covered every inch of the room. Had been on every place thinkable. He looked over to see the black haired vampire lying next to him grinning. He looked satisfied with the mess the two of them had made. They managed to knock stuff over, throw things off a desk, tear up the sheets and pillows, they even did it against a mirror. Cloud blushed thinking about it. He rolled over, lying his head on Zack's shoulder.

"So, how was it spiky?" Zack asked. Cloud looks up at him.

"Amazing. Beyond anything I could ever dream of feeling." Cloud said. Zack smiled, pressing his lips to Cloud. The blond kissed back. He would gladly give up his humanity a thousand times just to have Zack by him. Just to be Zack's forever.


End file.
